Gravenhurst Regional Transit route 6 'Castlemore'
Route 6, or simply known as Castlemore, is a full frequent conventional transit route operated by Gravenhurst Regional Transit, serving Castlemore Avenue and Gerald Street West in Archemedes, Gravenhurst. The route has 3 branches, 6 Castlemore, 6A Tangent Line, and 6N Castlemore (Blue Nite). History Route 6, along with 4 other routes, are the first routes created by Gravenhurst Regional Transit. The Castlemore Route was created to serve the historic community of Jones and the community of Sine Pond. Hence, when Route 6 was first created, it was constructed with a loop at Sine Pond Avenue, and the route would stretch east past Jones Road, and finally another loop at Cypress Street and Stouffville Street. However, with more subdivisions being built up along Castlemore Avenue, the route was extended towards Cawthra Road. In 2007, when the Archemedes Mills Terminal was established, the route's eastern terminus is being diverted there. The portion of the route servicing Sine Pond was later replaced by Route 15 in Fall 2007, as GRT planned an industrial shuttle serving the Noxton Area as well as Sine Pond together. In Summer 2009, Route 6A replaced the former Route 53 to serve the Tangent Line area. Since the line serves mostly an industrial and rural area, the line only operates during rush hours only. Route 6A is interlined with Route 6, so passengers can stay on the bus for transfers between Routes 6 and 6A at Launcelot Community Centre. Fleet Used * GRT New Ages Hybrid Electric 40' Double Decker (2006 model) ** Kneeling Bus - Wheelchair Ramp equipped ** Route 6 only * GRT Middle Ages 25' Single Decker (1983 model) ** Route 6N only Future Developments Route 6 is one of the routes where GRT does not have much planned for it. So far, the 2010 Service Plan reflects Route 6 as the same as right now. However, it is widely anticipated that a Route 6B be implemented to serve Downtown Archemedes once Downtown Archemedes' construction is completed. A Route 6C is also possible stretching from Borden into Donsley, but that will not likely to be happened until at least 2015. Free Transfer with the Linx Subway will be implemented only at Tangent Station in 2009. Major Stops * Launcelot Community Centre * Jones Road & Castlemore Avenue * Central Parkway & Castlemore Avenue * Castlemore Subway Station (Drop-off) * Stonebridge Drive & Castlemore Avenue * Stouffville Street & Castlemore Avenue * Victoria Park Lane & Castlemore Avenue * Pleasant View Drive & Gerald Street West * Cawthra Road & Gerald Street West * Archemedes Mills Terminal Platform 1 Destination Signs * 6 ~ CASTLEMORE ~ TO ARCH. MILLS TERM * 6 ~ CASTLEMORE ~ TO LAUNCELOT COMM. CTR. * 6A ~ TANGENT LINE ~ TO LAUNCELOT COMM. CTR. * 6A ~ TANGENT LINE ~ TO ESSA OUTLET MALL * 6N ~ CASTLEMORE ~ TO ARCH. MILLS TERM ~ BLUE NITE SERVICE * 6N ~ CASTLEMORE ~ TO LAUNCELOT COMM. CTR. ~ BLUE NITE SERVICE Route Notes * Route 6 operates at a frequency of 4 minutes during rush hours (6 AM - 9 AM; 3 PM - 7 PM), and 8 minutes during non-rush hours. After midnight, route 6 will be replaced by Route 6N (the blue nite service), operating at a frequency of 20 minutes until next morning at 6 AM. Service Frequency 006